


Broken

by freelostboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy
Summary: Maggie and Alex break up and Kara deals with the aftermath.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and angsty to reflect how I feel about the inevitable bullshit Sanvers breakup. Let me know what y’all think with kudos and comments!

She’s been heartbroken before. 

When Eliza made her feel worthless, made her feel inferior. But they had worked it out in the end. While their relationship was still rocky at times, Alex knew her mother would always love her. 

When she thought Jeremiah was dead for the first time. When she found him alive and then lost him once again. But she had the slightest bit of hope that they could rescue him once more. 

When Kara became Supergirl and risked her life every day moving forward, it broke her heart. Worrying about her little sister who she had practically raised, broke her heart. But they worked side by side and she did her best to protect Kara. That’s all she could really ask for. 

But the one thing that completely shattered her, was when Margaret Ellen Sawyer walked out on their love. 

The woman that put the pieces of her broken heart back together. Who so meticulously stitched them back together, that she felt she could face anything with Maggie by her side. 

But Maggie left. And she took everything Alex had with her, without ever meaning to. 

Because Maggie said she loves her and she will always love her, but she can’t be it for her. 

There was a disagreement about having kids and some rash things may have been said, but Alex was prepared to give up kids to have Maggie by her side. To marry the woman of her dreams. The woman who put her back together. The woman who made her whole, made her feel like herself. Who made her laugh and who brought her lunch at work because she always forgot to eat. Who loved her little sister and let her barge in on date nights without ever getting angry. Her favorite person to make bets with and to brag about winning to. 

But Maggie wouldn’t let her give that up. Because according to Maggie, Alex deserved a real, full, happy life, and Maggie couldn’t give that to her. 

So while Alex stood crying in the middle of their apartment, pleading with her not to go, Maggie packed her things into a suitcase. And once that was done, she took a swig of tequila out of a full bottle that sat in the cupboard for special occasions. Then she passed it to Alex, who also took a sip. 

“One more drink for old times sake, right Danvers?” 

And Alex just cried harder. 

So Maggie kissed her slowly and she kissed her deeply. She tangled her strong hands in short red hair and she clung to Alex. Because she didn’t want to leave, she never wanted to leave, but she had to. 

For Alex’s sake. 

And Alex clung back. And her tears mixed with Maggie’s as familiar lips slid against each other. Nothing could ever feel this fucking right. No lips could ever replace Maggie’s. 

There was a honk outside, Maggie’s taxi, Alex presumed. So with a deep sigh Maggie pulled away, and she kissed Alex on each knuckle and she told her she loved her in a low broken sob, and she left. 

She left. 

So after Kara couldn’t stand to hear the wails from Alex anymore, the broken sobs escaping her lips, she flew to her sister’s apartment. She found Alex in a heap on the floor with half a bottle of tequila in her clutches. 

So she picked her up and carried her to her room and she held her as tight as her strength would allow. 

“K-Kara. She-e left me. I can’t....I don’t...fuck. I don’t know how to do this without her. I need her.” Alex choked out between sobs. 

And all Kara could whisper back was that she was there and that Maggie would always love her, and in time, she would heal. 

But even Kara knew, that this heartbreak? This heartbreak was one that wasn’t going to be fixed. And she just didn’t have the heart to tell her.


End file.
